PTL 1 described below discloses a power conditioner which converts DC electrical power from a solar battery into AC electrical power, the power conditioner including a communication unit which receives information related to a power generation amount limit value from an output suppression management device managing a plurality of power conditioners and which transmits information related to a power generation amount of the power conditioner to which the communication unit belongs; and a suppression control unit which suppresses output electrical power of the power conditioner to which the suppression control unit belongs based on the power generation amount limit value.